Illness Leads to Love
by QD
Summary: A short aoi SpecterxYellow Monkey fanfic I wrote while I was sick. No sex scene, kissing and fluff, thats all.


Specter journeyed down the halls of the building where Yellow resided. Very rarely did he make social visits. But he felt that it was the best thing for both of them. When he reached the door of Yellows Apartment, he put both hands on the door and pushed it open slowly to assure he didn't wake the ill simian inside. He took off his cobalt blue jacket and laid it on the arm of a nearby black armchair. That's when he saw Yellow, lying hunched up in an almost fetal position on his bed. Specter could see sweat running down his neck as if someone had thrown a large bucket of water on him. He pulled a chair from a nearby writing desk closer to Yellow's bed and sat down. He put his soft hand upon Yellow's sweat drenched forehead, to check his temperature. Just as Specter's touch had been received, Yellow's heavy eyelids raised as in reaction to the presence of another. He looked softly at Specter with glossy, heat glazed eyes. He gave what he could of a smile to Specter as if in gratitude for him being there, and his eyes closed once more. Specter laughed to himself realizing the irony of the once self-empowered, arrogant, Yellow simian, was now as helpless as a child. He then raised himself from his chair and lanked over to the linen closet. He grabbed several towels and began to soak them in hot water. While he was doing so he heard faintly from the previous room, ".............Boss..?"  
"Yes Yellow?" Specter replied continuing to saturate the towels.  
".........I was.......Just making sure you did leave me here, Boss........" Yellow stammered in a feverish tone.  
"Don't worry, Yellow, I'm not going to leave." Specter said as he entered the room again with an arm full of dripping steaming towels, "Now Shh, you need to rest." Specter began to place towels around Yellow, to hopefully break to devilish fever that had befallen him. He lastly placed a small washcloth on Yellow's forehead and sat back down in his chair. He then picked up a small bag that he had brought with him. He rummaged through it and pulled out a thick Twain novel he had been working on. Despite the fact that Specter absolutely despised humans and their ways, he had to admit that some of their literature was quite appealing. He flipped the pages to where his bookmark had rested from his last reading, and began speed-reading to pass the time.  
Some time later, Specter noticed the towels he had lain had grown cold. He put down his novel and lifted himself from his sweat once again. He gathered the once damp towels and put hem in the laundry hamper. He returned to the sickly simian and pulled his chair closer to him. He placed his palm on Yellow's forehead. His once sweltering fever had cooled, but still had not broken. He looked at him with worried eyes. He then said to himself, "Do I really care for him?.......or is it just sympathy for one of my own?...." Specter shrugged it off, if it was for love or for sympathy didn't matter at that moment, what mattered was getting Yellow, one of his better monkey soldiers, well. He rummaged through his bag once more, mumbling to himself as he did so. He pulled out a large bottle filled with a thick reddish liquid. He began to study it, wondering how much of the contents would be appropriate for Yellows....*cough* body type. He then put his hand behind Yellow's head and tried to lift him up, he soon said with a mildly forceful tone, "Yellow, your gonna have to cooperate with me, if you want to get better." Yellow complied with his boss's demands. He dare not make him angry, and besides being sick didn't give him to right to agitate or inconvenience him. So he used what energy he could muster and lifted himself slightly from the bed. Specter uncorked the bottle and said,"Here, Drink this!"  
Yellow gave a sneer as Specter spoke. He didn't like taking medicine, he never did. He got up the courage and said, "NO! I'd rather sit here and fry, than force down whatever the hecks in that bottle!"(A.N. Raar Yellows feisty)  
Specter began to get frustrated, " Now listen here, you sorry excuse for a primate, I have been taking care of you on a level that is unparallel to any other I have cared for! If you want to play that game I can take your peak point helmet and ship you back to that freakin zoo in Kyoto where I found you!!" he shouted.  
"................" Was all that Yellow could say  
Specter calmed down slightly and said," Ok, now drink."  
Yellow unwillingly let the liquid pass his lips and crawl slowly down his already swollen throat. It left the most ungodly aftertaste known to monkey kind. After the last little bit was gone, the drug started to take effect. Yellow's eyelids grew heavy and he was soon in a drug-induced sleep. Specter gave a sigh and sat back down in his chair. He then grabbed a legal pad and a ball point pen and began scratching and scribbling down ideas for his next plot of human-enslavement and such. The constant sound of writing and deep thought went on for what felt like days. (A.N. dose thought have a sound......oh well) He fixated his stare upon the clock as the chime rang for the 4th time that evening. Specter began to get drowsy. He soon found that his eyelids were growing heavy and he soon toppled over on his papers.  
Specter soon awoke abruptly due to the fact that he fell out of his chair. He looked up at Yellows bed and saw him sitting up sweating heavily, his eyes as heat glazed as they were in the beginning. He was murmuring to himself as he stared at the wall in a twilight gaze. Specter couldn't help p but stare in worry as Yellow would occasionally flinch in pain as if he were being pricked and poked with thousands and thousands of tiny needles. He soon began to scream bloody murder as he doubled over in pain caused by some unknown source. Specter moved closer to Yellow and softly said"Yellow.....Are you ok?...." Yellow didn't answer. Specter put his hand on his arm and repeated himself. Yellow still didn't comply. Specter the decided that anything was better than watching one of his own in so much pain, so he climbed upon the bed, to where he was facing Yellow eye to eye and landed a punch square in his jaw. Yellow closed his eyes and the opened them again. He faced Specter, surprised that the little white simian had actually given a forceful enough punch to hurt him like that. His surprised expression soon fell to a one of shame. Tears started to form in his baby blue eyes  
"I'm sorry, Boss...." He stammered trying not to go into a full-fledged tear-flow.  
"For what?" Specter asked as he got from the bed.  
"For being a sick weakling....and causing such an inconvenience for you, my team, and the entire army, Boss....."  
Specter looked at him curiously and then said, " Yellow, you're not a sick weakling...as a matter of fact you're quite the opposite. Not many monkeys have survived the virus you've got, but your gonna pull though it, I swear on my soul." He reached up to Yellow's face and wiped the staled tears that stood in his eyes. He then kissed him deeply and meaningfully.   
Yellow's first reaction was surprise," What is he doing," He thought to himself. But soon he accepted it and kissed right back.  
Specter then released his lip lock and ran his soft pale fingers through Yellows long, green hair."Now go back to sleep," He said calmly.  
Yellow awoke to the sound of heavy rain hitting his window. He felt much better today, enough so to venture from his bed. He grabbed his black cargos from his closet and adjusted them to his liking and pulled his tail thru the hole he had cut in them for that purpose. He started to reach for his t-shirt, but for some reason he didn't feel like wearing it today, so he left it on the hanger. He began to make the journey to his kitchen, the fact that he hadn't had a banana for three days was about to kill him, but no before he noticed specter still sleeping in the chair beside his bed. He walked over to him and pulled his comforter off his bed. He covered the white monkey up with the crimson red cover, and the kissed him lightly on the cheek. He then whispered in his ear, "Thanks allot. Boss, for everything....."  
  
THE END  
I'M TRAUMATIZED FOR EVER 


End file.
